New Soul
by OwlBeWritingYouFrequently
Summary: Sophie is angrier than usual. Why, and what is she hiding? Oneshot based off the book (you don't actually need to read the book to get what's going on, really), Sophie/Howl. Title taken from Yael Naim's song of the same name. Sequel to my other story, Pride, but can stand alone


**Author's note: So this is a companion/follow-up story to my other piece, Pride. It can also stand alone so don't feel the need to go read that one (although I would really appreciate if you did!). Umm sorry if characters are OOC, let me know how I did! Thanks and enjoy**

**Title taken from the song New Soul by Yael Naim.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Howl's Moving Castle or any of its characters. The title belongs to Yael Naim.**

Love was a very unusual thing. It consumed the soul and caused people to do crazy things they normally wouldn't do. It could even drive someone to madness. Michael understood the insanity that came along with love, for he was in love himself. But it perplexed him further whenever he watched his master and his wife interact with each. The arrogant, vain wizard paired along with the stubborn, headstrong witch made for strange dynamics. Yet in their own bizarre way, it worked completely.

Michael watched the aforementioned witch and wizard now from the magic bench. The two had burst into the room arguing about who knows what. Michael had glanced up but quickly focused back on the potions and powders on the table. They often argued. As their voices grew louder, however, he returned his gaze to the couple. There was something different about this particular argument. Normally there was playfulness about their exchanges, but this one felt ridden with something darker and more serious. It seemed like a real argument. And for Howl and Sophie to be having a real argument, Michael realized, something must be seriously wrong.

In the past year that they'd been married, there had been countless squabbles. But all had been out of good fun; witty banter and teasing remarks were just how the couple expressed their love. Looking on now, Michael felt uneasy. Sophie had seemed to be even more irritable in the past few days and was taking it out on all of them. Howl had not yet experienced it for he had been gone from the early hours of the morning until late at night working for the king. But now that he was in the crossfire, Sophie's irritability appeared to be full-blown anger.

"You're being ridiculous!" Howl said loudly. The witch swiped the broom she was holding at him. He cried out, managing to scoot away before it could make contact.

"_You're_ the one being ridiculous!" Sophie spat back, trying to take a step close. Howl scuttled behind the table and gripped the chair back. From the other end of the table Sophie glared at him, both hands grasping the broom handle.

"Calcifer! Michael! Help me!" the wizard pleaded. During this portion of the argument, the young apprentice had begun to slither himself towards the door. At the sound of his name he looked up in embarrassment. And knowing better than to mess with Sophie when she was angry, he shrugged pathetically and hurried out the door. Howl huffed and looked to the fire demon. Calcifer stuck what would have been a nose in the air and crossed his fiery arms.

"No can do," he said candidly, his eyes closed.

"You're taking _her_ side?" Howl complained, looking betrayed. Calcifer opened an eye.

"Whatever happened, I'm sure it was your fault." Normally, Sophie's expression would have gained an air of smugness at such a comment. But her angry gaze remained fixed on her husband.

"But that's just it, I didn't _do_ anything!" Howl whined. At this Sophie's anger flared up even more. She threw the broom to the floor and put her hands on her hips.

"It is ENTIRELY your fault!" she shouted. At this, Howl became quite irritated. He had barely seen his wife at all within the past few days and had come home wanting to spend time with her. He had even bought her a new dress. And flowers. Howl had walked in the door – finally being done with the king's blasted spell – and greeted Sophie with an uncharacteristically pleasant air. And what had she done? Blown him off, but not in her usual curmudgeon-Sophie-way. And when he had questioned her about it she had gotten angry. And _now_ she was blaming him for something he had absolutely no clue about! He, too, put his hands on his hips.

"And what, exactly, is it I've done?" Howl challenged. Sophie sighed exasperatedly and rolled her eyes as if he should already know. This only irritated him further.

"Oh, do forgive me, Sophie," his voice laced thick with sarcasm, "I'm not nearly as smart and intuitive as you, so I wouldn't know what I've done to upset you so." Sophie stood her ground against the comment, but inside she seethed. Her eyes narrowed even more.

"Oh come now, dearest. You know I'm much too vain to let my nose get too big," Howl sneered. He turned his back on his wife and crossed his arms. Sophie's eyes shot open and she let out a gasp.

"You _horrible_ man!" she cried. Tears had begun to pool in her eyes and she was thankful Howl had been facing the other way. She headed for the door.

Howl did not turn around. He heard her stomp over to the door, open it, and slam it shut. Only then did he move. He glanced at the door just in time for the dial to flip itself back to yellow. His brows drew together slightly.

"Did you see where she went?" he asked Calcifer uneasily, not taking his eyes off the door. Though he had been angry not even a minute ago, he could not help but worry. When the fire demon did not answer, Howl turned to look at the hearth. Damnation, he thought. Calcifer had slipped out through the chimney the moment Sophie left. To follow her, he hoped.

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. On the one hand he was supposed to be angry with Sophie. She hadn't been pleasant to be around lately and she had been terribly mean to him. On the other hand she was his wife and goodness knows he loved her more than life itself – more than his beauty products and bathroom time, even. It made his stomach knot up not knowing where she was. Instantly knowing what decision had to be made, he let his hands fall to his side and rushed to the door. He stared at the dials, ruling out black immediately. If she was angry there was no way she'd put herself in Wales. The dial had automatically gone back to yellow which also ruled out Market Chipping so that left orange or purple: the mansion and the Wastes. Howl's gut was telling him to search the Wastes first, but his hand hesitated on the dial. She'd know the Wastes would be the first place he'd check. He twisted the dial to orange and opened the door.

* * *

><p>It was not often that Calcifer felt sympathetic and offered words of kindness and comfort. But watching one of the most important people in his life crying in a dilapidated, old mansion stirred up those feelings. It was also not often that Sophie allowed herself to cry in front of others. But damn it all, she had the right to do so at this moment. She had been so confused and scared for the past week, Calcifer being her only confidant. She sniffled and wiped her nose with her handkerchief.<p>

"I know he's my husband and I should be able to tell him anything, but I'm so scared about this," Sophie said through the last of her tears. Calcifer, who was hovering nearby, came closer. Being this close to her, he could sense it: another small heartbeat, barely a flutter.

"But why? Won't Howl be happy?" he asked. Sophie dried her eyes.

"I don't know," she answered solemnly. She dropped her hands into her lap. "We've never talked about it, but I get the feeling Howl doesn't like children much less want them." Calcifer let a few sparks pop. In his opinion she should have told him the moment she suspected instead of being scared and lashing out at everyone. It would have made their lives – specifically Micahael's and his – much easier. But it wasn't what she needed to hear, and he couldn't bring himself to be so harsh with her.

"You'll never know until you tell him," he settled for. Sophie stared at her hands. She knew he was right, but it did not ease her mind. She looked up to the little ball of flames.

"I'm sorry for being so horrible, Calcifer," she said. Calcifer rolled his eyes playfully and smiled.

"Howl's worse," he joked. They both laughed but were interrupted by a creak just outside the doorway.

* * *

><p>Howl stared out at the country road that led out onto the hills. The sun was just beginning to set so it bathed the small valley in an orange glow. But he could see no signs of Sophie. He headed around the side of the mansion, looking in all directions for any sign of her. As he came around the corner of the building he noticed light coming from inside one of the upper level rooms. Hoping it was Calcifer's light he rushed to the back door.<p>

He opened it as quietly as he could and stepped inside. The wizard climbed the stairs lightly, hearing low murmurs coming from one of the rooms. At the top of the stairs he scanned the long hallway. The voices were coming from the left, second door from the end he concluded. As he approached the door, he heard the voices of Sophie and Calcifer. Relief flooded his mind.

The two laughed and the floor creaked underneath Howl's foot. Immediately the laughter stopped and felt it a good time to make his presence known. Howl stepped into the doorway and sighed. Sophie was sitting crossed-legged on the floor with Calcifer hovering near her head. They both looked up as the wizard leaned against the doorframe., crossing his arms. Sophie's eyes were slightly red and he noted the hankie in her lap. She no longer looked mad, but she'd been crying and that hurt him.

"I thought I might find you here," Howl said, keeping it casual. Calcifer and Sophie looked to one another. The fire demon gave a small nod before zipping out of the room. Sophie looked back down at her hands.

"I was hoping you'd search the Wastes first," she said, keeping her eyes down.

"Guess I just know you too well," he responded. Sophie smiled slightly, but still she would not look at him. Howl unfolded his arms and crossed the room. Even when he sat down next to her she did not look at him. Howl sighed, his features going grim. He, too, looked down at his hands.

"Sophie, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said any of those things," he said quietly. "I was angry, but that doesn't excuse my behavior." Sophie glanced up at him. It was rare for Howl to own up to his actions in the way that he was. It warmed her heart comparing him when she first met him to now.

"Oh, Howl," she sighed. Howl looked up, his eyes meeting hers. "I'm the one who should be sorry. I was so awful to you." Howl reached out and grabbed one of her hands, rubbing small circles onto the back of it.

"You don't need to apologize, Sophie. You had every right to be mad at me. We've barely seen each other this past week and–" Sophie stopped his flood of words with a hand clamped over his mouth. He looked at her wide-eyed.

"I wasn't mad," she said, pulling her hand away from his face. Howl looked confused, but waited for her to explain. She looked away and sighed, her gaze focused on a spot on the floor.

"I was afraid," Sophie whispered. Howl became very concerned. He put a hand on her shoulder and put the other under her chin. He tilted her head up so he could look in her eyes.

"Why?" he asked very seriously. Sophie swallowed with difficulty.

"I wanted to tell you, Howl, I really did but I was afraid of how you'd react," she rushed.

"You can tell me anything, Sophie," Howl assured. His eyes exuded nothing but love and it comforted her.

"I've suspected it for a while but I'm certain of it now…" She paused. Howl resisted the urge to roll his eyes; the suspense was killing him. She took a deep breath before speaking again.

"Howl, I'm pregnant." Howl did not move; he didn't even blink. It didn't even look like he was breathing. Sophie's brows came together and her mind flooded with worry.

"Howl?" she said. The wizard blinked a few times and tilted his head.

"You're pregnant?" he asked. Sophie couldn't read his expression, which only worried her further. She nodded. Howl continued to stare blankly.

"You're going to be a mom, and I'm going to be a dad?" Sophie was beginning to feel frustrated. She rolled her eyes.

"Yes, Howl. I'm having a baby and we're both going to be the parents," a twinge of annoyance in her voice. Howl leapt up suddenly, grinning and hooting like a madman. She watched her husband, dumbfounded, as he jumped around the room. Howl rushed back over to Sophie, sliding on his knees and putting his hands on her cheeks. He kissed her. Her eyes widened in shock.

"This is wonderful!" Howl exclaimed when he pulled away.

"You're not angry?" she asked tentatively. Howl brushed away some of the loose hairs from her forehead, smiling.

"Angry? Why would I be angry?" Seeing him so happy, Sophie couldn't help but smile back. All feelings of fear and worry had disappeared completely. She put her hand over the one on her cheek. Howl kissed her again.

"This is absolutely fantastic news," he said. He put a hand on her stomach. Both looked at it.

"A baby," he sighed. Sophie realized she never should have doubted him. There was no reason to be scared when she was with Howl, even if he could be a pain in the behind most of the time. She stood up and Howl stared up at her. She smiled.

"I think the only other time I've seen you this giddy was on our wedding day," she deduced. Howl laughed.

"Both occasions call for such giddiness to be exhibited." Howl gave her stomach a peck and joined her standing up. She took his hand in hers and they proceeded to leave the room.

"Don't let Calcifer see you like this. It would ruin your reputation," Sophie poked as they went down the stairs. Howl rolled his eyes.

"My dear, I would never. What sort of fool do you take me for?" The two laughed heartily. Hand in hand, they returned to the castle. There was a need for apologies and an official announcement.

**Thanks for reading! Please let me know how I did. Reviews are always appreciated so please do if you feel the need to do so.**

**Also just to explain the bit about the nose (in case I made it a bit difficult to understand) Howl calls Sophie Ms. Nose because she likes to "stick her nose in things" (like getting in everyone's business). So he jabbed that at her because she was acting like he should already know what was wrong, that kind of thing. Sorry, I just felt I made that a bit unclear and just wanted to clarify without having to rewrite anything. But I'm sure ya'll are smart enough to have figured that out without this silly explanation.**


End file.
